


Становление

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [14]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Baali, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, my baali OC, no beta we die like men, no gore but may be not really pleasant things
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 14: Embrace (становление)
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Становление

При своём Становлении Камилла, честно говоря, совершенно ничего не поняла. Знала, что находится за гранью, знала, что должна что-то увидеть, но впереди неё была лишь пустота.

Потом, спустя несколько ночей, когда ей рассказывали о иных кланов, при упоминании Малкавианов что-то внутри неё шевельнулась.

Она вспомнила, что видела что-то большее, чем пустоту. На неё смотрели кроваво-красные глаза, и она не могла отвести от них свой взгляд, ей казалось, что если она это сделает — как в старой игре, сразу же умрёт. Вокруг неё кто-то шептался, а она не могла увидеть что-либо больше расширенных зрачков напротив.

— У Малков всё иначе, — шептал её сир, растягивая губы в ухмылке. — За ними не следят глаза наших богов, у них свой бог, безумный, бог кошмаров. Поэтому они поворачивают голову, и заглядывают туда, куда больше никому не суждено заглянуть.

Она только кивает, и обнимает себя руками — теперь ей всегда холодно, постоянно, даже если всё, казалось бы, нормально. Вампиры не чувствуют изменения температуры, но она дрожит, и наверное это даже почти страх.

Камилла предпочитает не думать о своём Становлении, предпочитает не вспоминать то древнее существо, которое смотрело прямо в её душу. Оценивало? Примерялось? Запоминало? Она не знает, не уверена, что хочет знать, даже при её тяге к неизведанному. Наверное, судьба её клана это её судьба — оставлять монстров спящими, очернять внешний мир, чтобы спасти его от погибели.

В конце концов, разве не для этого ей даровали Поцелуй?

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
